


Vacationing For Love

by KuroBakura



Category: Moonbeam City
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dazzle and Rad have been having a fling recently and in secret. While on vacation, Dazzle decides to confess to Rad about something that he has been thinking about for a while now.  But just like Typical Dazzle, something always seems to get screwed up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Feeling Purple

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash.
> 
> Thanks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dazzle wants to tell Rad something important but just like usually...shit happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually the reason for the first chapter: https://36.media.tumblr.com/d3ffdb27ff5c02a626051e6c363c8dcb/tumblr_nwa2mlBuUo1rie46no1_r1_500.png

It was mid-morning and Dazzle Novak stood in front of Rad Cunningham's room in the hotel where the gang were vacationing at. For the past month or two, Dazzle and Rad have been having hanging out with each other every day after work and on days off. Though, this was not just for drinks or. Dazzle has been have sex with Rad for those months as well. Not every day both men do this but they have had intercourse at least five times since this whole thing started. Though, recently Dazzle has been feeling strange the last couple of times Rad and him got together. He has been questioning a couple of things about himself. Did having sex with Rad that he has discovered that he was not straight but...that he is really bisexual? That's not even the main concern he had. He felt like he was also falling in love...with Rad.

“I need to confront this head on or I will not be able to live with myself. Well..here goes nothing.” Dazzle said to himself. He knocked on the door. Suddenly, he began to panic.

“Wait, what if this is not a good time?! Crap...I should have thought this through more.” Dazzle thought. Dazzle was about to walk away but he stopped when he heard footsteps coming from the other side of the door.

“Who is it?” a voice from behind the door. It was Rad's voice. Dazzle knew if he did not say any thing, Rad would start yelling so loud that the whole hotel would be able to hear it..

“Looks like I got no choice but to stick to with the plan I have already.” Dazzle said to himself again. Dazzle sighed and turned back around.

“It's Dazzle, Rad.” Dazzle replied. Rad was too eager to open the door....maybe a little but too eager. When the door opened, there stood Rad in nothing but his purple boxer briefs. Dazzle could not stop staring at him. Suddenly, Dazzle realized that he was getting turned on. he looked back up at Rad, who was smiling.

“Hello there, cutie. What brings you to my door?” Rad, asking trying to act all flirty and sexy, which was working on Dazzle but that is not why he was there, of course.

“Rad, now is not the time. I did not come for that.” Dazzle said.

“Well, by the way your dick looks like right now, I would think otherwise.” Rad said.

“What in the world are you talking about?” Dazzle asked. Rad pointed down and Dazzle looked down at his crotch. His eyes widened as he saw a small bulge sticking out in this pants.

“Son of a bitch!” Dazzle said to himself. Rad giggled.

“Dazzle, you do not have to be so nervous around me. You know that.” Rad said. Dazzle calmed down and looked back up at Rad.

“I know but there is actually a whole different reason why I am here but this is not helping.” Dazzle explained.

“Oh? Well, if you need to talk to me in private, come on in. I was getting dressed though but it can wait.” Rad said. Suddenly, two guys were staring at Rad and Dazzle from across the way. This lasted for about 3 seconds before they both walked away. Dazzle overheard one of the men say something really rude...about Rad. This made Dazzle ticked off.

“Dazzle?” Rad said as Dazzle turned to the men.

“HEY! I HEARD WHAT YOU JUST SAID ABOUT HIM!” Dazzle shouted. Not only the men turned around but some people opened their doors after hearing Dazzle's yelling.

“Excuse me?” One of the men replied, looking at Dazzle.

“You heard me, asshole. You said something rude about my friend. You owe him an apology!” Dazzle replied to the man. Rad looked to left side of him and sighed. The smile disappeared from his face.

“Dazzle, please do not do this. It is only going to cause more tro-!” Rad tried to finished but suddenly, things got heated.

“SO WHAT? HE IS TOO FUCKING FAT TO HAVE ANY FRIENDS!” The guy shouted at the top of his lungs.

“AND YOU ARE TOO FUCKING IGNORANT FOR YOU TO HAVE ANY AS WELL!” Dazzle shouted at the top of his lungs. After a couple more minutes of bickering back and forth, the two men had enough and decided to leave.

“You know what, screw you, dude!” The guy said, walking away.

“You too, ass-hat.” Dazzle said, calming down. Dazzle turned around and looked at Rad. Rad was not happy right now. He was not angry at Dazzle but he was upset at him. Dazzle could tell he was and sighed.

“Rad, I am so sorry. I did not mean to embar-!” Dazzle was interrupted when he saw Rad looking at the ground (it was actually his stomach but was not trying to make it obvious to any one).

“Just go, Dazzle....please? I need to be alone right now.” Rad said.

“Rad...” Dazzle said. Rad looked up at Dazzle all of sudden with tears falling down his cheeks.

“JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE, DAZZLE!” Rad shouted and then slammed the door in his face. Dazzle sighed and walked away. He decided to either try again later or tomorrow.

 

_**Few hours laters...** _

 

Around 4pm, Dazzle was down at the pool, hanging out with Pizzaz and Chrysalis.

“Has any of you seen Rad today? I heard something happened and I wanted to ask if he knew any thing about it?” Chrysalis asked them both. Dazzle almost choked on his drink.

“I have not seen nor heard from him today at all.” Pizzaz replied. Both of them looked at Dazzle.

“Dazzle, have you heard or seen Rad today?” Chrysalis asked. Dazzle looked at his watch.

“Oh, um, wow! I forgot that I needed to get ready to go to where I was planning to go tonight.” Dazzle said, getting up quickly for the pool chair he was laying in.

“Where do you have to be so early?! You usually are a night owl. ...Is this the same Dazzle Novak from Moonbeam City?” Pizzaz asked.

“I know it is strange for me but sometimes, I need to change up my life once in a while.” Dazzle said, as he quickly gather his things.

“Well, alright. See you later or tomorrow, Dazzle.” Chrysalis said.

“See you both.” Dazzle said, rushing off. Dazzle had nothing to do tonight actually, he just trying to get out of answering the question. Though, he had another idea and he though about it very hard. Dazzle was going to try to talk to Rad again but he had to stop somewhere first before facing Rad again. This time he had to come prepared and talk to Rad, calmly. Because if he screwed this up...he will never be able to do this or Rad again. To him, losing Rad was the worst thing that could happen to him.

 

 


	2. Please Let Me Explain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After not only screwing up his chance to tell Rad how he feels but ruining what they have already. Dazzle wants to to give one last try to tell Rad who he truly feels.

About 35 minutes later, Dazzle arrived on the floor that Rad's room was staying on, again for the second time.

“Well, here I go...again.” Dazzle thought, knocking on the door. He heard Rad walking to the door again. This time he did not ask who it was. On the other side, Rad looked through the peephole and sighed.

“Damn it. I really do want to see him again right now but I do not want to be rude about it or upset him even more.” Rad said. Rad opened the door and looked up at Dazzle. This time around, he was wearing a robe that he brought from home.

“What?” Rad said, feeling a bit upset and irritated to see Dazzle again.

“Rad, can I please talk to you in the the room, please?” Dazzle asked.

“No, go and say it right here like before so the HOTEL CAN HEAR OUR FUCKING CONVERSATION!” Rad replied, now feeling really pissed off.

“Rad, please.” Dazzle said, trying to stay calm so he does not add any more to what already occurred..

“Do you not see that you have done enough damage already?! Every time I have tried to step of this hotel room since then, people always stare at me or give me a look like I am some kind of disgusting monster!” Rad said, crying. Dazzle felt really horrible about this whole thing and was worried that he may not be able to fix it.

“Rad, I am so sorry that I caused that. It is just...” Dazzle tried to say the rest but it just would not come out of his mouth.

“Just what, Dazzle? ...If you do not say in ten second and I am going to close this door.” Rad said.

“Because I care about you, Rad!” Dazzle said. He looked up at Rad, who was now calm and blushing.

“Huh?” Rad asked. Dazzle took a deep breath.

“Rad, it is hard to explain out here. May I please come in? I promise, I just want to talk and after I am done, I will leave but just give 5 minutes...please?” Dazzle asked. Rad took a breath and moved over to the side of the door inside the room.

“Come on in.” Rad said. Dazzle stepped inside, holding a plastic bag to the side of him. Dazzle looked around and saw tissues everywhere around his bed. Apparently, Rad was trying to throw them in the trash can but he missed them because he was still crying as he threw them. Rad shut the door behind them and walked past Dazzle.

“I apologize for the mess. I have not left the room and basically been in bed all day.” Rad said.

“Rad, I should be the one apologizing for this whole thing. I was the one who caused it.” Dazzle said. Rad stood at the counter in the mini kitchen in the room.

“Dazzle, I know you were trying to stand up for me but the way it was happening...it was just getting out of control. Plus, you know how I am! I get frightened and nervous really easily.” Rad said.

“I know and I am very sorry. I was trying to stop but something inside just made me explode.” Dazzle said.

“It is okay. It is over and done with. I just want to move on past this.” Rad said.

"Same here." Dazzle replied. Rad noticed the plastic bag, Dazzle was holding.

“What is that?” Rad asked, pointing to the bag.

“Well, since you have not left this room all day. I wanted to bring something to eat. You do not have to eat it now but I thought you might be hungry.” Dazzle said. Rad walked over to Dazzle.

“Thanks, Dazzle. I really appreciate it.” Rad said.

“No problem. I got for for myself as well but you can chose what you want and I'll eat what you do not take.” Dazzle said. Rad smiled which made Dazzle smiled.

“Dazzle?” Rad asked.

“Yes?” Dazzle replied,

“There was something you wanted to talk to me about earlier?” Rad asked.

“Yes, I did.” Dazzle said.

“You wanted to talk about it now?” Rad asked.

“Of course. Do you want to talk about it?” Dazzled asked.

“I would not have asked if I didn't.” Rad answered.

“True.” Dazzle said. Rad walked over to the bed and sat down. Dazzle walked over to the desk chair, turned it around and sat in the chair in front of Rad. Rad sat on the bed with his legs spread a part a bit which was making Dazzle lose his concentration already.

“So, Dazzle...what was this thing you wanted to talk me about?” Rad asked. Dazzle could not still get a word out. He was still staring down at Rad's lower body. Rad did a fake cough to get Dazzle's attention, which worked.

“Oh sorry. The thing I wanted to talk has to do with what has been happening lately between..well...us. the way, I am not drunk or any thing.” Dazzle said. Rad suddenly felt sad.

“Rad?” Dazzle asked.

“Dazzle, if you want to stop, I will understand. I can tell you are not drunk and I do not want to make you do something you do not want to do.” Rad replied.

“Actually, it is quite the opposite of what I want to do.” Dazzle said. Rad looked up and Dazzle, a bit confused.

“What are you saying, Dazzle?” Rad asked. Dazzle took another deep breath and then began.

“It is more like a confession, to be honest. Rad, for a while now, I have been feeling a certain way and I do not know if it is because I realized this is who I am really am or if it just phase I am going through.” Dazzle said.

“And what is it that you feel?” Rad asked. Dazzle got up and walked over to Rad. Suddenly, Dazzle stopped to put his arms around Rad and held him close to his body. Rad blushed.

“Dazzle?” Rad asked. He looked up at Dazzle, who was looking down at him.

“What I feel is love...for you. ...I am in love with you, Rad and I do not want to hide it any more.” Dazzle confessed. Rad suddenly stood up and looked at Dazzle in the face.

"You are serious about this, aren't you?” Rad asked. Dazzle lifted up one of his hands to Rad's cheek and caressed it.

“Will this let you know that I am serious?” Dazzle asked and then kissed Rad's lips. A few second later, Dazzle and Rad held hands as they kissed for about a five more seconds. After they stopped, Rad looked at Dazzle, blushing.

“Yep. You are very serious.” Rad said. Dazzle held Rad's hands up to his lips and kissed them.

“Rad, I am not sure if I am gay or bisexual or even pan now but all I know is that I want to be your boyfriend." Dazzle added. Dazzle held Rad's hands and looked in to his eyes. Rad blushed.

"Will you be my boyfriend, Rad Cunningham?” Dazzle asked. Rad hugged Dazzle tight to him.

“Oh, Dazzle! Yes, I will be your boyfriend! I love you, too.” Rad said, feeling happy again. They hugged for a full minute before stopping. Rad suddenly had a thought.

“Hey, Dazzle. I just realized...we will have to keep this hidden for every one for a while..especially Chrysalis and Pizzaz.” Rad said.

“I know but until then, I am happy with the way things are.” Dazzle said. Suddenly, Rad and Dazzle felt something. They both were suddenly horny...very horny.

“Dazzle...even though we are now lovers...are we going to be...um...still having sex?” Rad asked.

“Only if you want it to be both a sexual and loving relationship. That is up to you. I am fine with any and either choice. ..Why?” Dazzle asked. Suddenly, Rad moved one of Dazzle's hands down and put it on his erection. Dazzle looked at Rad for a second and smiled.

“You want to do this now?” Dazzle asked. Rad let go of Dazzle's hand and sat on the bed, spreading his legs apart enough for Dazzle to see his purple boxer-briefs underneath the robe. And now, Dazzle was horny as well.

“Does this answer your question, sweetheart? I want you and that huge cock of yours inside me.” Rad said. Dazzle waked over to Rad and kissed him a bit roughly but not enough to make it feel awkward.

“Get ready because I am about to fuck you like a wild animal in heat and I am not going to stop until you are fucked thoroughly and numb to the core.” Dazzle said, looking in to Rad's eyes like a wild jungle cat. Feeling very excited, Rad quickly moved up on to the bed and climbed on to the bed and over to Rad and began to kiss him.

For the next hour, Rad and Dazzle the most kinky and rough sex that they ever had in their entire lives and between the two of them.. Neither of them could move much after that.

 

After they climaxed, Rad and Dazzle laid on the bed, side by side, panting and taking several breathes each. Suddenly, Dazzle, held one of Rad's hands in his. Rad looked over Dazzle, who was smiling.

“I love you, Dazzle.” Rad said, smiling back. Dazzle moved closer to Rad and held him in his arms, looking in to his eyes.

“I love you, too, Rad.” Dazzle replied. Rad moved his head closer to Dazzle's and kissed his lips. Dazzle held Rad close to him as possible and embrace Rad's kiss. When they stopped, they looked in to each others' eyes.

“Hey, Rad?” Dazzle asked.

“Yes?” Rad replied.

“No matter what I am, whether I am gay or bisexual or pan, all I know is that I want to you to be mine for the rest of my life, by my side. Just like I want to be by yours.” Dazzle said. Rad rubbed one of Dazzle's cheeks gently and said to him.

“Me too, Dazzle. Me too. ...No matter what happens.”

 

_**The End** _

 


End file.
